


Worries

by Glosui



Series: femTrevelyan/Cullen drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), can't say more because of story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glosui/pseuds/Glosui
Summary: What could worry an Inquisitor? Many things that's for sure. But this thing in particular...





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before I wrote this one-shot years ago. The scene takes place some time before the final fight and after they slept together, no particular placement in time beyond that.
> 
> I can be read as a stand-alone.

Problems

I sighed deeply, lost in thought. What should I do? Nobody could know about it or I probably wouldn’t have a choice left. A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. Hastily I dropped the cloth I was holding in my hand. “Yes?” My voice was shaking. I cursed the outward sign of my condition.  
“My dear?” The voice I feared the most at the moment rang through my door. “Leliana told me you hadn’t left your room all day.” Cullen’s blond hair appeared on my stairs while he moved toward me. Of course,  
Leliana had her eyes and ears everywhere as my Spymaster, though had not realized that I, myself, was included. “Aren’t there more urgent matters she should attend to?” The words came out harsh while I moved toward my balcony just to avoid his tender gaze.  
“What is more important than our Inquisitor?”  
“Everything!”, I snapped back at him and when I turned, I saw the hurt in his eyes, something I never again wanted to see. “It’s just... It’s all too much. I miss the times when I was just Elanor, not the Herald, nor the Inquisitor. Just me.” Only when I spoke those words out loud did I recognize that I meant every single one of them. If I would be no one else but Elanor, no one would really care. Except for those in the Circle who had been my family.  
The Commander came closer, caressing my arms with his hands, getting ever higher until his palms touched my cheeks. “I just assume you do not wish we had never met.”  
“What? No-“ I looked into his eyes and saw the laughter. Scowling, I hit him lightly on the chest. “You really have it coming, you know.”  
He hugged me, bringing me close to his body and after a few moments of fake-frowning I put my arm around his waist, sensing he needed the touch as much as I. But how should I tell him? If I did, he would probably not let me do the duty that was mine to do. “What is it?” Cullen’s voice cut through my thoughts.  
“Nothing.” I forced a smile onto my face and stood on my tiptoes in order to cover his lips with mine.  
But I forgot what had happened right before he came looking for me. “What’s wrong? Are you ill?” His worried eyes searched my face, looking for any sign of sickness. I freed myself from his embrace and stepped onto the balcony, inhaling the cool mountain air. What would he do? He told me he loved me, but he had been a Templar his whole life. Would he leave me? Would he feel obligated to stay with me? It was a horrible thought. “What is it, my love?” Cullen followed me but refrained from touching me as if knowing that I wasn’t so sure. But even though I felt glad he didn’t do it, at the same time it rattled me even more.  
“I think I’m, pregnant.” The answer just blurted out of me through all my barriers. He stared at me, unbelievingly, without saying anything. My lower lip started trembling though I tried to catch it between my teeth. “Please, say something.” My voice was way too high for my taste, almost pleading.  
Cullen’s eyes fixed on my face and suddenly he closed his arms around me, cursing. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to concern you. I'm thrilled, really. But..." He hesitated and I only wanted to look him in the eyes, but he kept me in a close embrace. "But Corypheus. As long as he isn't defeated, there will always be a threat. I don't want to send you out there, I can't lose you." His voice broke. "Sending you into battle every day is the hardest thing to do. I want to protect you more than anything."  
Sometime during his speech tears started falling from the corners of my eyes. "So, you really want to be with me?"  
Cullen suddenly separated himself from me in order to look into my face. "Of course, I want to be with you. I want nothing more than having a life with you." With his thumbs he brushed my tears away. "I'll always love you, forever. And I will love our little girl." With his last words he placed one of his hands on my belly.  
I wasn't able to suppress the laughter of joy as relieve washed away all of my tension. "Why do you think it's going to be a girl?" I buried my face against his neck and inhaled his scent, my haven.  
"Well", he started, a smug smile in his voice, "her mother is way too headstrong to not have it her way."  
"My way? Who said anything about my way?" My worries suddenly seemed far away though my fear was still there, at the back of my mind.  
Cullen covered my smiling lips with his, showing me his love through the tenderness of the kiss. But soon the gentle touch became somewhat hotter and heat unfurled in my body. I took his hand and walked toward the bed. Turning and walking backwards until my calves connected with the sheets, I whispered: "Love me."  
Cullen put his hand on my thighs and lifted me up until I linked my feet behind his back. "Always." His lips began to trace my jaw line after he out us down on the bed, wandering down my throat while needy sounds escaped my mouth.

Hours later as we lay skin to skin our breaths were the only sound filling the air. "No one can know about it. Not yet. Not until Corypheus is defeated." My words were solemn, and I could see Cullen wasn't happy with my decision but I kept talking nonetheless: "We have to prepare for the final strike against him, the sooner the better. I want her to grow up in a safe world." He was silent and I hoped he was seriously considering my reasoning. I pushed myself up until I lay on his chest.  
Cullen started stroking my back while his other hand rested possessively on my buttocks. "Fine. But I will accompany you everywhere." I sighed but did not object. At least he wouldn't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happend. I just thought about protection and stuff and since they slept with each other... maybe the Inquisitor got pregnant?


End file.
